The Ultimate Love Story
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: Follow Remus and Sirius through their lives and their romance but when parenthood hits them hard, will Remus be able to manage taking care of their daughter as Sirius is locked up in Azkaban? And how will Remus take the news of Sirius’ execution?


_Hey, I've rewrote this one._

_**Summary: **Follow Remus and Sirius through their lives, their loves and their fears and when parenthood hits them hard, will Remus be able to manage taking care of their daughter as Sirius is locked up in Azkaban? And how will Remus take the news of Sirius' execution? _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**_

_**Warning: If you don't like Slash (homosexual relationships) please don't read this.**_

**The Ultimate Love Story**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning.**

"Excuse me, do you mind if I share a seat with you guys? There's no more room anywhere else." Asked a young Remus Lupin, his hair soft under the delicate lighting and his face warm and kind. The boys in the cabin smiled happily and moved to gain an extra seat; Remus sat down and placed his bag on his lap. He was already dressed in his smart and orderly uniform; his incredible charming features had already captured many of the young ladies and possibly some of the men.

Feeling uncomfortable, Remus introduced himself. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." The boys looked up and smiled warmly.

"This is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I'm Sirius Black." Said the taller and lad next to him. James and Peter moved toward him and shook his hand, however Sirius threw his arm around Remus' back and patted him.

"Do you have any friends here yet?" Remus shook his head nervously.

"Well, we'll fix that, what you into Rem, do you mind me calling you that?" Sirius asked.

"No, not at all," although this was uncharted territory, Remus felt strangely comfortable.

The rest of the train ride went fairly smoothly, Remus found himself becoming incredibly close to the three boys. The thought of real friend scared the heck out of him, what would happen if they found out he was something; _unnatural. _But having someone to talk to was pleasant change from spending his time with his nose in a book.

"So Remus, what is your family like? Got any sibs?" James asked as he took a large chunk out of his apple. Remus' shining eyes suddenly dimmed and he looked away from their questioning eyes.

"N-No, it's just me. My Mum and Dad are well…" His voice began to crackle and ooze with sadness -

Without warning, the train pulled to a halt and Remus went flying backwards, into Sirius' arms. His eyes widened and peered up, Sirius seemed equally shock and he pulled his arm from under Remus' body to wipe a single tear from his pale complexion. Remus closed his eyes to soak in the warmth from his slender fingertip.

'No!' He suddenly gasped and shot up, grabbing his bag and charging out the door. Sirius was left dumbfounded on the floor.

'Why did I touch him like that? And why do I feel a desperate urge to follow him? Oh well.'

A whole year passed, the awkwardness faded between the two and they had become best friends in such a short amount of time. Remus' fear of companionship was still at large but being with the three boys subsided his worries. When the full moon came, he'd make up countless excuses to be alone, they managed to be supportive and not make a scene about his disappearances but their tolerance was beginning to wear thin.

Remus sat with his book spread over his lap and leant against the window. Sirius watched him with an intense gaze, Sirius began to feel a deep desire growing for he fair haired boy. Remus' lovable expression as he read, warmed his deep rooted sadness.

"Sirius, what's the matter?" James poked his side with a stick of rock; he squirmed and glared at him.

"Nothing mate." Little did Sirius realise that Remus wasn't actually reading at all, he was waiting for the right moment to steal a glance at the ever-handsome Sirius Black. The air between them was always thick and heavy, neither of them knew the other ones feelings and were both scared to admit them or question them.

Suddenly, he turned to the back of his book and pulled out pencil from his bag and added another heart to his collection. The back page was filled with tiny hearts with the letter 'S' in them, he sighed as he finished.

'A new year, a whole new start, hopefully I won't be such a coward…' Remus' thought trailed off as he caught Sirius' gaze, they exchanged a sweet smile and then they looked away again. Remus quickly put away his book and pencil, when he saw Hogsmeade Station come closer.

Remus laid in the hospital wing, on the same stiff and horrid mattress, above his head was the bedpost with carved lines edged into the metal frame. It was a tally of all the times he had been in that same bed, in that same wing. But lately something was different about his recoveries; Sirius was there. He was sat in a chair beside him, all curled up with his robes draped gently over his sleeping figure.

Remus couldn't help but smile, having Sirius there made him forget the pain he was in. Fresh scars lined all over his body, stained bandages were soaking in the blood, Remus was normally squeamish of blood but he had got used to the sight of it.

Struggling, he leaned forward and brushed aside a strand of his hair. His face screwed up and he rubbed his hand across his face, like a small child being tickled irritably. Remus chuckled, his arm rested back on his side. Remus stretched and pulled at his tired back muscles, suddenly he laid back down and began to cough.

This chesty cough woke Sirius.

"How are you feeling?" Remus finished coughing and looked over to him, with a hearty smile.

"Not too bad, yourself?"

"Hm, they really need to put a better armchair in here." Sirius wriggled in his old wooden seat, this made Remus laugh, regardless of how much pain he was in. Sirius watched him and smiled inside; enjoying the warm feeling he got from Remus when he did something adorable.

"I like it when you laugh Remus." This confession wafted in his mind and remained there for a few more moments. Sirius didn't change his expression; he kept looking at him, with his dark and deep eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I like it when you laugh Rem. I also like it when you smile, when you read, when you chew and when you talk…" He trailed off and stared into his friends gold eyes. Remus remained in a ridge position, his heart throbbing painfully. This pain was far worse than any scar had given him but was it fear, or was it hope?

"Oh Remus, don't you see! Don't you understand? I'm completely and totally; obsessed with you." He got up and paced the space around his bed, only to perch himself down upon his bedside and ran his hands frantically through his hair.

Remus began to breathe far heavier than before, his chest pounded and pounded, he feared he was experiencing a heart attack. Sirius stopped and searched his eyes for any kind of compassion but all he found was fear.

"It's alright Rem, I don't expect you to return what I feel, its just; I've had these feelings since the very first train ride here and you know, five years is a really long time to live with this." Remus was finally able to let the news sink in and it made him smile, a smile Sirius had never seen before. His lip curled right to his gums and his teeth were fully exposed, there was no smile like this one. It reflected everything Sirius was hoping for.

"Oh God Sirius, I thought this day would never come." He sat up and pulled Sirius by his neck, into the soft and tender embrace. Sirius' face turned pink and he placed one arm around his lengthily back and the other on the bed to support them. Began to rub their faces against each other, closing their eyes to feel the heat from one another's' face. Faces that they'd come so accustomed to.

"Well mate, here goes," suddenly Sirius moved back his head slightly askew and he leaned in for their first kiss.

An indescribable kiss, with every good willed feeling known to humanity. To them, the power in that kiss was enough to stop time, to prevent disaster, to create peace and unify the world.

Remus clung to him tighter and deepened the kiss tenderly, the searing pain from his wounds had melted away, in an instant Remus knew that Sirius would be his relief; perhaps for the rest of his days.

They parted, only to rest against each other's foreheads. Sirius began to whisper the words of his favourite song and kissed Remus again at every kind word with a deep meaning. Then came the most vital words of the whole song.

"I love; you." He said each word soft but clear, letting Remus hear the truth gradually. They both grinned and kissed again, as if they had repeated their first all over again. Sirius stopped and held onto his forearms, tilting Remus back slowly, till he landed softly against his pillow. Without breaking Sirius shifted himself onto the side of the bed and they remained there. It was as if they were in another place, where everything was bright and glorious.

"Who knew you could be so romantic!" Remus stated in amazement.

Sirius blushed and Remus added, "well it doesn't matter because, I love you too Padders." Sirius smiled grew far bigger. Remus tilted his head to the side and reached up, pulled at his hair band, releasing all of his hair and letting spill around his face.

"Can you stay hear tonight?" Sirius nodded immediately and he moved to climb in beside him.

As they settled down together, Remus entangled himself in Sirius' warm arms, they wished each other and pleasant night and feel asleep shortly after.

Like they had predicated, their relationship survived many taunts and unpleasant accusations from their peers. Knowing that they had each other was all they needed to carry on through Hogwarts, all the ghastly transformations Remus endured, all the pain he had lived with was always healed with the aid and support from his dear Padders.

But there was something missing from his life, something so near to him, yet he developed such an uncontrollable fear of asking for it, he dared not risk it, in case he lost what he had with Sirius.

Sitting in his most favoured class, Remus was taking notes as fast as the teacher could articulate them.

It was their final year of school and Remus was head boy, he was preparing to leave and find a career path but lately, all he had on his mind was finding the right way to ask Sirius to be his mate.

Mating was the most important part of a wolfs life, although Remus was only partially a wolf, he still thought of it as the ultimate goal of his life.

Suddenly a parchment dove landed on his textbook and it unfolded gracefully in front of him. It read:

'_Dear Moony,_

_Please meet me at the Shrieking Shack during lunch, I need to speak with you, it is very urgent._

_ Padfoot.' _

Folding it and placing the note under his book, Remus swallowed with worry, preying that Sirius was alright.

As requested of him, Remus went to the Shrieking Shack and as he arrived, he was completely taken back by the sight he saw.

"Sirius, ha! What's all this about?" Sirius proceeded towards Remus and kissed his forehead lightly, pulling back to look at his handy work.

The whole room had been dusted and completely swept out, the old and tired green wallpaper could now be seen in perfect condition and the light wooden floorboards shone with the glow from the many candles, dotted about the room. Amazingly, the large bed, which was rotting at the other end of the room, had been replaced with a new bed, the red sheets looked so warm and inviting. Sirius took Remus' hand and led him to the bed; resting there Sirius began to stroke his hand and pulled him to his level.

"Sirius, why did you want to meet me here?" Remus asked gently.

Sirius opened his mouth and began to explain. "I need to ask you something, Remus, Moony… I've been wanting this for a long time but I don't want to rush you into anything." Remus gasped, hoping it was he had been hoping for.

"Continue?" He asked with false caution. Sirius sat up and stared at him, striping him of fear.

"I would want nothing more in my life; than to be your mate." Remus grinned his most handsome of grins and fell back to the sheets, chuckling.

"Oh Pads! You don't know how long I've waiting for this." He pulled Sirius on top of him and ruffled his hair, pulling him down, kissing him with all the joy in his heart, the joy that Sirius had fed him from the moment they'd met.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, what about class Sirius?" Sirius quickly shushed him and pulled Remus down by his tie.

_Okay that's all for the first chapter and I hope you liked it; it took me ALL DAY to write it. Please, please, please review and tell me if you liked it. I have a good feeling about this one, it's going to be one of my greatest. _


End file.
